The Night of the Living Barrels (CrackHorrorSuspense fic)
by Midnightestrella
Summary: Pewdiepie, and Marzia go to a store and they get a wooden puppet. The puppet has strange abilities and can summon barrels. Pewds gets bad vibes about the doll. Why does she seems to be scheming? Why does she always pop out of nowhere? Why does she leave messages and calls? Pewds and Marzia team up with: Minx, Ken and Cry. They have to stop this little puppet. OR'LL ELSE...


**THE NIGHT OF THE LIVING BARRELS **

**A PEWDIEPIE FANFIC **

**WRITTEN BY: MIDNIGHTESTRELLA OR IF MY NAME'S CHANGED: SANGREMOONLIGHT **

* * *

PEWDIEPIE and his girlfriend, CutiepieMarzia were walking down the streets, looking for a store to buy some horror movies and video games. The couple have been walking for hours & their feet were sore.

"Want candy, Marzia?" Pewdiepie asked Cutiepie as he was holding a bag of chocolates in one hand.

"Yes-"

"Well, if there _was _some..." Pewdiepie flipped the bag upside down to let the crumbs fall onto the floor. Cutiepie crossed her arms but then looked at a large store that read:

_**Mezzanotte's Shop: Where everything is Half Price! **_

Marzia exclaimed, "Look! Maybe we can find Horror Movies in there!" She dragged Pewdie & they were in front of the store.

Pewdiepie looked left and right, "Helloooo!? Is anybody here?"

"_Hoo dere?_" A voice called out from inside.

Cutiepie replied, "It's Marzia & Felix! May we come inside?"

Pewdiepie added, " and we are hungry!"

The voice was murmuring until it said, "You may come in, my ducklings!"

The two stared at each other, "_Ducklings?_" But in Pewdie's head a voice screamed, _"YES! I AM A DUCK!" _

The couple walked in to see a tall 12 year-old girl with shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes, tan skin, a blue dress, with a mexican accent, "So, how may I help you?"

'_By moving the fuck out so I can raid the candy!' _Pewdiepie looked over at the video game aisle where the huge stock of candy was near.

Hershey bars, dove chocolate, & other things that typical hungry people imagined were there. The girl looked to the both of them, "So..?"

"We would like to go to the Horror Movie section and Video game section, please," Marzia smiled as Mezzanotte told her where to go. Pewdiepie sprang up into the air & practically dived into the candy like it was gold.

The italian decided to have a conversation with Mezzanotte, "So, where are your parents?"

"Out. They wanted to go see una relative nearby mi casa," The mexican replied like it was nothing.

"Why is it called _'Mezzanotte's Shop'_?"

"Well, That's my name. Mis parents wanted to name it after me."

"Oh..." They talked a bit more until Mezzanotte changed the subject,

"Are you interested in antiques y wood?"

Marzia looked at her as if she had tomatoes growing out of her head, "Depends.."

"Well, I have something that's free, won't cost you anything, just take it!" Mezzanotte ran to several barrels & plucked out a wooden puppet.

Cutiepie tilted her head, "It's cute!"

The puppet had an alice type of dress with long black hair, a bow on her head, black doll shoes, with a smile on her face. Cutiepie held it and patted it's hair, "What type of wood is it made out of?"

Mezzanotte scratched her head, "All I know is that it was made out of a barrel..."

The Swed heard this and cried out, _**"BARRELS!" **_The man was holding a stack of video games that his fans requested, he threw them like ninja stars at the Barrels.(Which now, what once _WAS_ barrels..) \  
"MARZIA, I'LL SAVE YOU FROM THOSE BARRELS!" He swooped in front of Marzia like, some weirdo hero.

Mezzanotte was holding a plastic shield, she peered from it and asked shakily, "Awesome, mi amigo! Tu eres una(You are a)... HUMANA INCREIBLE!(Incredible Human being)"

Marzia frowned at the Mexican, "Aren't you angry that he trashed your place?"

"NOT AT ALL!" the girl cried, "I SAW SOME REAAAL ACTION IN MY LIFE!"

Pewdiepie stared at the puppet in Marzia's arms, "What the heck is that?"

Marzia began, "It's a..." She mumbled the rest, "Puppet made out of an old barrel.."

The Swed cried, "BARREL! Marzia, this thing might put our lives at stake!"

"Ooh! I'm hungry, I'd like some steak too!"

The couple looked at the girl as if she said the dumbest thing like the sky is red and the trees are rainbow colored.

"What? Wh-why are you two looking at me like if i had crayfish in my hair?"

"NOTHING." The two looked away and resumed getting the things they wanted.

* * *

"Ken, I get it. You want to play some Prop hunt with me, Pewds, and Minx..." Cry was talking on the phone with Ken. He looked at his photo album. It was filled with funny pictures of him, Pewds and Ken. Cry sighed then Ken hung up at the other end with a goodbye. The masked man fixed his blue bini and was about to sit down on the couch when his phone rang again.

"Who the hell could that be?" He put the phone to his ear, to hear crackling noises:

_**Hello, Mr. Cry... Your friend Pewdiepie will be my slave. I have him cornered, and whoever stands in my way of getting power, will be **_

_**KILLED. **_

_**Understood? I know you seem very confused about this sudden call, but you will be warned: **_

_**DON'T MESS WITH LIZZIE. **_

_**Have a nice day, goodbye, Mr. Cry. **_

Cry looked at the phone to see the caller ID, it had a picture of a bloody ax. The man was a bit, afraid but he knew this was probably a prank call. He scoffed and stood up, _'Lizzie?' _He went to his computer, and brought it back to his couch. He searched up: _Lizzie. _

**_No shown Results. _**

He refreshed the page and he soon realized what the name was from.. An old little rhyme:

_Lizzie Borden, took an ax, _

_and gave her mother, FORTY WHACKS, _

_Then when she seen what she had done, _

_She gave her father, FORTY-ONE._

_Yesterday in old Fall River Mr. Andrew Borden died, _

_And they got his daughter Lizzie on a charge of homicide. _

_Some folks say she didn't do it and others say of course she did,  
_

_But they all agree Miss Lizzie B. was a problem type of kid. _

_'This, this is Lizzie Borden. There was a lot of Lizzies back then, eh?' _Cry thought in his head as he logged the computer off, when he turned his head, he saw a barrel in his hallway. He blinked, then it vanished.

_Barrels? _

* * *

**_[A/n] Yes, I used an oc in this. But she's just a side character. If you want to know the next chapter, please leave a review asking, 'kay? Cuz I'm writing other stories. Anywho: _**

**_HASTA LA PASTA! _**


End file.
